Drive assisting devices mounted in a vehicle are developed for relieving a workload of a driver, escaping a traffic accident, or providing a preventive operation. The drive assisting devices include an adaptive cruise control, a lane keeping system, a night vision system, and a parking aid system.
The drive assisting devices involve setting of parameters in practical use. At appropriate predetermined setting, they can be effective and efficient in automatically functioning for obtaining necessary information or controlling in-vehicle devices.
The setting of the drive assisting devices must be therefore modified by the driver's judgment each time when condition changes. Here, although the driver needs to turn on or off the functioning, or execute the setting of the parameters, these operations required to the driver are burdensome for the driver and sometimes forgotten at appropriate timing for operation by the driver. Hence the drive assisting devices cannot be always utilized satisfactorily.
When the vehicle is equipped with various kinds of the drive assisting devices, the driver may not be concentrated on driving by being forced to operate the drive assisting devices. Harsher situation for driving in a highway, heavy traffic, or bad weather leads the driver to be stressed and tired with the above operations during the driving.